Bookback
is a bumbling henchman who works for Witch Bandora. He is a regular companion of the vampire Totpat. Bookback is a short and blue skinned troll who records all of Bandora's evil deeds and is armed with a pistol, although his lack of power makes it a mild annoyance at best. He is able to assume human form and despite their general incompetence. Biography Early Life 170 million years ago, the powerful witch known as Bandora waged war on the five tribes and the dinosaurs they worshiped. Although she almost drove the dinosaurs into extinction, she was stopped by the Guaridan Beasts. As punishment for her crimes, Bandora and her followers Bookback, Totpat, Grifforzer, and Pleprechaun were exiled on the planet Nemesis. In the event that Bandora may one day get free, the five tribes selected their greatest warriors to enter a state of suspended animation. These warriors included Yamato Tribe Prince Geki, Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi, Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan, Dime Tribe Knight Boi, and Lithia Tribe Princess Mei. Their tombs were left in the case of Mysterious Sage Barza. Revival In the year 1992, a Japanese space mission to the planet Nemesis led to the accidental release of Bandora and her minions. Seeking to pick things off where they left off, Bandora launched a full-scale assault on Tokyo. Hating children, Bandora also kidnapped two children that were part of the space mission and left them for her minions to torture. This prompted Barza to revive the warriors of the five tribes to put a stop to her. Brought up to date on what was going on, the five were given Dino Bucklers they could become the Zyurangers, avatars for the Guardian Beasts on Earth and the only force powerful enough to oppose Bandora. This led to battles against two of Bandora's creations, the Dora Monsters known as Dora Skelton and Dora Titan. During these battles Totpat and Bookback were charged with tormenting their young hostages. Ultimately, the Zyurangers succeeded and freed the hostages. With her initial attack on Earth a failure, Bandora was forced to retreat to the moon where she launched subsequent attacks on Earth and the Zyurangers. For the most part, Bookback spent most of his time on the sidelines with Totpat. Despite their unwavering loyalty to Bandora, the pair were often subject to abuse over Bandora's continued failure to destroy the Zyurangers. The pair rarely involved themselves in these battles directly, usually providing minor interference in battles. Early Schemes Although resigned to the sidelines in most capacities, Totpat and Bookback did make their own attempts against the Zyurangers. The first time they took a direct role was when Bandora unleashed Dora Goblin upon the world. When Dora Goblin used his magic to kidnap children, Totpat and Bookback forced the children aboard a bus where they were kept hostage until Dora Goblin was destroyed by the Zyurangers. Later Bookback joined his allies in a scheme to recover the last two Dinosaur Eggs on Earth. Although they prevented the Zyurangers from securing the eggs they ended up lost at sea. During some downtime, Totpat and Bookback decided to do some fishing and ended up recovering a magic lamp containing the powerful Lamp Fairy Gin. Despite this powerful discovery, the pair lost the lamp to the Zyurangers and it was sealed shut and sent back out to sea. Bumbling Lacky When Boi and Dan were shrunk down in size and trapped in a bottle by Dondon, Bandora dispatched Grifforzer, Totpat and Bookback to steal the bottle. This was yet another scheme that ended in failure. Disguised as delivery men, Totpat and Bookback were later used to kidnap a young boy named Shigeru so the boy could be forced to construct a powerful sword for Dora Knight. Although they succeeded in kidnapping the boy, Dora Knight faired no better at destroying the Zyurangers than past monsters. Likewise when Bookback attempts to assist Dora Endos also ended in failure. When the Zyurangers learned of Yamato Tribe Knight Burai, a sixth warrior placed in suspended animation, they attempted to free him. Unaware that Burai bore a grudge against Geki, Bandora sent Bookback and her other minions to aid in Burai's freedom. With the addition of Lamy to their ranks, Bandroa resumed her efforts to recover the lost dinosaur eggs. Bookback's participation in this quest once again led to the eggs being lost at sea once more. In the next battle, Totpat and Bookback were charged with terrorizing a bus full of children from the Wakakusa Kindergarten class. This provided a further distraction to the Zyurangers and led to the apparent destruction of Daizyuzin. The Zyurangers bounced back from these losses when Daizyuzin returned unscathed and Burai joined their ranks. Bookback later attempted to assist Dora Pixie, but this monster also fell at the hands of the Zyurangers. Creative Failure Next, Totpat and Bookback decided to take matters into their own hands by using Peplrechaun's machine to create Dora Tortoise. Although the bizarre creature proved to be a challenge to the Zyurangers, it was also destroyed. Later, Bookback was sent to steal a statue from a part and replace it with one hiding Dora Tarantula. This plot was also foiled by the Zyurangers. Not long after, Bandora discovered an underground supply of Dokitia clay that could be used to create more powerful monsters. She enlisted Totpat and Bookback to harvest a supply of this valuable material. While the Zyurangers were busy with new more powerful Golem Soldiers and Dora Franke, Totpat and Bookback were charged with kidnapping children and adding them to a massive pillar that could be used to summon Dai-Satan, the demonic source of Bandora's power. Although Bandora succeeded in summoning Dai-Satan, the Zyurangers managed to drive the demon away. Final Battles Bookback was later involved in failed efforts to recover an immortality elixir and the Mirror of Death. When the dinosaur eggs resurfaced yet again, Totpat and the others made another attempt to claim them for Bandora. The Zyurangers stopped them yet again and they were left in the care of King Brachion. Totpat and Bookback later consumed the eggs of a kindhearted creature named Goda. They then tricked Goda into thinking the Zyurangers were responsible for the destruction of her eggs forcing the heroes to slay Goda. After this last scheme, Bookback remained on the sidelines until Bandora's final push for domination. Despite the combined might of Dai-Satan, Dora Talos, and Bandora's son Kai, the Zyurangers won yet again. With the death of her son, Bandora shed a tear that stripped her of her power. This allowed the Zyurangers to trap her and her minions back in the jar to resume their eternal exile in space. Bookback was last seen within this jar with the other members of Bandora's gang celebrating the birth of Grifforzer and Lamy's child Grifforzer, Jr. Video Game appearances Zyuranger video game Bookback is the villain who is confronted at the end of the second stage of the ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' video game. Bookback fights against Ptera Ranger Mei, who is controlled by the player. Powers and Abilities Teleportation: Bookback can teleport from location to location. The full range of these abilities are unknown but he has demonstrated the ability to teleport from Bandora's Palace on the Moon to Earth. Shapeshifter: Bookback can assume human form. Equipment Pistol: Bookback is armed with a flintlock pistol. It does not have any special properties and is seldom used. Sachel: Bookback has a sachel that is loaded with random junk and weapons such as bombs. Appearances See Also Category:Sentai Villains Category:Bandora Gang